Emo: mis efectos secundarios
by DanagoticTW
Summary: Ahora mismo me estaría cortando, pero decidí que no era la mejor opción. Estos son mis efectos secundarios como emo que soy. NOTA: Lo de Blood Ties, Sophie McKenzie es un añadido que si no no me dejan publicar esta historia.


Acabo de dejar a mis amigos plantados por culpa de que mi padre no llegaba, prefiero dejares plantados a estar haciéndoles esperar y esperar... ¿o sería mejor hacerlos esperar que dejarles plantados? No se muy bien que puedo hacer, ellos no me entienden, nunca lo han hecho, creo que ni hasta se esfuerzan en conseguirlo.

No sé si a lo mejor tengo algún problema mental o no, pero soy de sentimiento fácil, me refiero, están un poco "jodidos" según ellos, y tienen razón, yo también me sentiría un poco jodida, y ya los califico como "Matones que quieren hacerme bullyng."

A la chica cuyo nombre es M, la nombré "mi mejor amiga"; una vez tuvimos una discusión y desde aquel día no para de joderme, una discusión que empecé yo pero por el mero echo de que esta amiga mía es demasiado espabilada para tener 14 años, me deja callada siempre, me hace sentir vulnerable y eso que es "mi mejor amiga", total la discusión pasó a una semana yo con otros amigos y ella con el grupo al que solía juntarme, imprimió la conversación nuestra y se la enseñó al grupo, pero creo que no la imprimió del todo, porque yo le pedí perdón y esa parte creo que la dejo en el chat.

Nuestro grupo no se reveló contra mí, es más, quería que hiciera las paces con ella: yo estaba de acuerdo, pero ¿ella? Ella me perdonó, pero me dijo que me lo haría pagar.

Hace nosecuántas semanas, añadieron a un chico al grupo de Whatsapp y pusieron dos fotos de una chica que no era yo y le dijo "Mira esta está soltera, lígatela" a todo esto yo estaba viendo una serie en televisión, y cuando llegué me veía a un tío hablándome al que yo no conocía de nada, en ese momento no lo pensé dos veces: fui al cajón de mi mesa de estudio, abrí el cajón de los materiales de plástica y cogí la hoja de recambio de un cutter.

Me hice 20 cortes en el brazo y todos están contados, me pregunté ¿merece la pena tenerla de amiga? Me encantaría dejarla y que ella se valla con sus amigas, otra que se llama M y una chica de Madrid, pero mi madre sospecharía de que algo me pasaba con M y no querría preocupar a mi madre.

Lo que más me divierte de todo es que dice "A mí me la suda que te cortes", el día en que me arme de valor me pondré delante suya, cogeré un cuchillo de carnicero y me lo clavaré en el estómago o en la yugular, a ver que se siente al perder a una de tus amigas: me encantaría tomarme un frasco de pastillas, pero no tengo fuerzas, me encantaría tirarme desde la azotea de mi urbanización, me encantaría desaparecer de este mundo porque creo que no pinto nada aquí, debería haber muerto yo y no mi madre biológica, me encantaría no haber conocido a nadie, es más, me encantaría no haber pisado nunca España.

Ahora estoy feliz porque sé que habrá gente que leerá esto, e incluso gente que pase lo mismo que yo y a tenido el valor de poder suicidarse, yo quiero morir nada más porque YO NO PEDÍ QUE ME DIERAN LA VIDA , de vez en cuando me entra el gusanillo de hacerle daño a alguien y hasta cuando lo imagino me siento bien, pero no escucho voces en mi cabeza ¿seré sociópata? La verdad no me adapto a las leyes, las odio.

A los amigos que de verdad les importo me prohíben que me corte, pienso en ellos mientras me corto y lloro por ellos cuando la sangre sale, en realidad es bonito, pensar que al menos tienes amigos a quienes de verdad le importas y yo en cambio qué... paso de ellos.

Con algunos he sido fría y me encantaría pedirles perdón, porque ellos se preocupan por mí, ellos se ponen en mi piel, ellos sienten lo que yo pero no con tanta intensidad, ¡PERO POR LO MENOS LO HACEN!

También me gustaría estar en el Limbo, allí se tiene que estar de puta madre, mueres y si no has sido bautizado tienes un hueco en la nada, pero he sido bautizada y ahora dicen que el Limbo solo éra una solución teológica a un problema que se planteaba con los niños muertos sin bautizar antes de llegar al uso de razón.

En teoría, quiero morirme, pero hay gente a la que le importo y eso me hace sentir mejor.

Me cambio de colegio y seguro que allí me tratarán mejor, porque conozco a algunas chicas de aquel colegio, y a decir verdad, son de lo más agradables de este mundo.

También he de decir que con M he pasado muy, pero que muy buenos momentos, pero lo malo siempre supera a lo bueno, por eso me corto.

¿Qué mas quiero? Nada, todo está dicho, esto es una autobiografía, no es como "La era de los lobo I", haré muchísimas más historias, pero de todas las ideas que tengo en mente, esta autobiografía tiene un gran valor sentimental.

Debo de dar las gracias a una amiga, que creo que le importo muchísimo, porque me dijo que en vez de cortarme escribiera un libro sobre lo que siento y que cada capitulo sería un corte.

También debo dar gracias a las personas que lean mi autobiografía porque sé que de alguna forma me están entendiendo.

Doy gracias por nada, al fin y al cabo, una minúscula parte del mundo me hacen ganas de seguir viviendo a pesar de los 79 cortes que tengo.

Lo vuelvo a decir, gracias por leer esto. :''''''''')

P.D.: creo que a lo mejor soy bipolar.


End file.
